Lista aluzji/Sezon 4
Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle * W odcinku dowiadujemy się, że gdy Drzewo Harmonii umrze, Equestria zginie. Przywodzi to na myśl Drzewo Życia z Tabalugi, które po swojej śmierci pociąga za sobą zniszczenie dwóch sąsiednich krain. ** Może to być także nawiązanie do drzewa Yggdrasil'a z mitologii nordyckiej, które łączyło sobą dziewięć światów w tym Midgard (Ziemie) po śmierci, którego miało nastąpić zniszczenie wszystkich dziewięciu światów. * Gdy Discord wychodzi z wanny nuci sobie piosenkę Winter Wrap Up. * Po tym, jak ogon Pinkie zaczął nagle gwałtownie dygotać, w Rarity uderzyła czarna gałąź. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka "Różowa intuicja". * Czarne chwasty z odcinka przywodzą na myśl te z filmu "Śpiąca królewna" Walta Disneya. * Pół-dzień, pół-noc nieco przypomina podobne wydarzenia z książki "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" Lewisa Carrolla oraz w kilku ekranizacjach, w szczególności adaptacji Disney'a i adaptacji z 1999 roku. * Kiedy Spike zapina pasy na grzbiecie Twilight jest to odniesieniem do filmu "Bernard i Bianka" (1977), kiedy to tytułowe myszy zapinały pasy na grzbiecie albatrosa Orville'a. * Gdy Twilight pije eliksir od Zecory, widzi smutną scenę z pokonaną księżniczką Celestią i w związku z tym płacze. Jest to nawiązanie do książki "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi", gdzie to Dumbledore pije eliksir i widzi jak umiera jego siostra. * Strój Discorda, gdy chce nagrać Twilight podczas jej drugiej wizji, jest ukłonem w stronę francuskich twórców kina, braci Lumière. Zamkomania thumb|Applejack w kapeluszu podobnym do kapelusza Indiany Jonesa * Pisarz Josh Haber swój pomysł na odcinek zawdzięcza inspiracjom z serialu o Scooby-Doo. * Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do serii gier Castlevania. * Ciemny korytarz z pochodniami i bezcielesnymi kucykowymi nogami trzymającymi włócznie jest odniesieniem do filmu z 1946 "Piękna i Bestia". * Pięcioramienny świecznik używany przez Twilight przypomina menorę. * Gdy Rainbow i Applejack rozmawiają na tle trzech obrazów, jeden z owych obrazów jest identyczny jak w pociągu w odcinku "Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni". * Pinkie Pie grająca na organach w sali jest aluzją do "Upiora w operze". * Dźwięk po naciśnięciu klawisza przez Pinkie Pie, po którym Spike wylatuje na sprężynie jest podobny do fanfar z zawodów w Baseballu. * Kapelusz Applejack, gdy wchodzi ona do Galerii Kopyt, przypomina przez chwilę kapelusz Indiany Jonesa. Samodzielna Dzielna Do * Na początku odcinka po rozmowie z Fluttershy widać, jak wokół głowy Rainbow Dash latają ptaszki. Jest to stary motyw wykorzystywany w wielu kreskówkach (min: "Królik Bugs" czy "Tom i Jerry"), kiedy to główny bohater po mocnym uderzeniu doznaje uszczerbku i kręcą się nad jego głową gwiazdki czy ptaki. * Pierścień przeznaczenia jest aluzją do pierścienia z Władcy Pierścieni. * A. K. Yearling jest nawiązaniem do słynnej pisarki - J. K. Rowling. ** Jej inicjały są przypadkowo zbieżne z inicjałami Amy Keating Rogers.Dave Polsky o zbieżności inicjałów * Scena z czerwoną linią rysowaną na mapie jest nawiązaniem do serii filmów z Indianą Jonesem. * W czasie walki Dzielnej Do z kotami słychać krzyk Wilhelma. Potem krzyk ten pojawił się jeszcze raz. * Doktor Caballeron jest łudząco podobny do doktora Rene Belloq z filmu "Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki". * Rzędy pierścieni w fortecy przypominają wieżę Hanoi. * Zagłębie Tenochtitlan, o którym wspomina Rainbow Dash, jest aluzją do Tenochtitlan w Meksyku. * A wspomniana przez Twilight cesarzowa Quetzalcoatl jest postacią z mitologi plemion Mezoameryki. * Gdy świątynia się rozpada Ahuizotl krzyczy "Dzielna Do, ty mnie jeszcze popamiętasz!" - przypomina to słowa "Ну, погоди!" (ros. "Ja ci pokażę!") z rosyjskiego serialu animowanego "Wilk i Zając". * Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Rainbow Dash dostaje książkę na okładce, na której jest ona z czapką baseballową, to aluzja do jednego z bohaterów z filmu "Indiana Jones i świątynia Zagłady". Wan "Short Round" Li w filmie miał czapkę ma głowie i podobnie co Rainbow Dash wprowadzała swojego idola w kłopoty. * Rainbow uderzając się w twarz przypomina Skippera z Pingwinów z Madagaskaru (mają nawet podobne charaktery). Przyjaźń uskrzydla * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka to nawiązanie do przysłowia "Fight to the Finish" („Walka do końca”). * Motyw niesienia flagi na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach to aluzja do tradycji niesienia flagi w dniu otwarcia Igrzysk Olimpijskich przez zawodników różnych krajów. * Piosenka "Hearts Strong as Horses" to nawiązanie do klasycznych piosenek z dawnych animacji Disneya. * Scena, gdy Scootaloo wspina się po platformie wydawać się mogło z nadkucykowym wysiłkiem to aluzja do scen treningu z filmu Rocky 4, gdy to główny bohater również ćwiczył, aż osiągnął mistrzostwo. Superkucyki * Nazwa "Power Ponies" jest nawiązaniem do Power Rangers. * W odcinku słychać Krzyk Wilhelma. * Komiks o Maniaczce, Końtropolis i całe uniwersum Superkucyków nawiązują do uniwersum Marvela i DC. * Historia genezy Maniaczka przypomina historię powstania Jokera z filmu "Batman" z 1989 reżyserii Tima Burtona, podobnie jak Joker, Maniaczka również wpadła do zbiornika z chemikaliami, które ją przemieniły w antagonistę. * Maniaczka przed przemianą wyglądała podobnie do kucyka Firefly pochodzącego z poprzednich generacji z tą różnicą, że antagonistka nie była pegazem. * Motyw elektrycznej kuli zasilającą super-broń przywodzi na myśl podobną kule energii z kreskówki o Spider-manie, gdzie to doktor Octopus (którego również Maniaczka przypomina) wykorzystał ją do zasilenia swojej broni do zniszczenia Spider-mana. * Każdy z Superkucyków jest inspirowany komiksami Marvela i DC Comics m.in.Twitter Jima Millera ** MARVEL: *** Twilight Sparkle / Masked Matter-Horn: Cyklop z serii X-Men. *** Rainbow Dash / Zapp: Thor (choć nie zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone przez twórców jako inspiracja, można też zauważyć pewne podobieństwa do Storm z serii X-Men). *** Fluttershy / Saddle Rager: Hulk. ** DC Comics: *** Pinkie Pie / Fili-Second: Flash. *** Rarity / Radiance: Green Lantern (Zielona Latarnia). *** Applejack / Mistress Mare-Velous: Wonder Woman. *** Spike / Humdrum: Robin. * Maretropolis jest aluzją do Metropolis z DC Comics. * Komiks przenoszący postacie żywe do alternatywnej rzeczywistości jest aluzją do Dziennika Toma Riddle'a z filmu "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Książka przeniosła Harry'ego do świata opisywanego w dzienniku (wspomnień Riddle'a), tak komiks przeniósł bohaterki do świata komiksu. * Kucyk na neonie fabryki szamponów pojawiał się wcześniej w butiku Rarity. Między innymi w odcinku Kucyki i psy. S04E06&S01E17 - Kucyk z neonu podobny do kucyka z butiku.jpg|Kucyk z neonu podobny do kucyka z butiku Nietoperze! * Motyw Flutterwampir przywodzi na myśl motyw Hrabiego Drakuli. * Przemienienie się Fluttershy we Flutterwampira może nawiązywać do Kirk'a Langstrom'a postaci z DC bardziej znanej jako Man-Bat. * Początek piosenki Bats przywodzi na myśl piosenkę This is Halloween z filmu Nightmare before Christmas. * Sposób porozumiewania się Mane 6 sygnałami świetlnymi przypomina sygnał świetlny z filmu "Batman" którym bohater był wzywany. * Pinkie Pie parodiuje piosenkę "Winter Wrap Up" śpiewając "Fruitbat Round-Up". * Jedna ze scen odcinka jest parodią sceny z filmu "Obcy". Rarity podbija Manehattan * Rarity na początku odcinka wspomina o zaproszeniach na musical na Siodwayu. Jest to aluzja do Broadwayu, ulicy w Nowym Jorku znanej z wystawiania sztuk teatralnych i właśnie musicali. * Kot, który jest znaczkiem kucyka, któremu Rarity wkłada w kapelusz kwiatek przypomina mem Grumpy Cat. * Ubarwienie taksówkarzy i ich wozów przypomina barwy prawdziwych nowojorskich taksówek. * Imię Coco Pommel dosłownie nawiązuje do słynnej projektantki Coco Chanel. * Most, przez który przejeżdżają kucyki w drodze do Manehattanu przypomina most Manhattan Bridge. * Statua, którą zwiedzają kucyki jest aluzją do Statuy Wolności. * Kucyk w oknie przypomina wydawcę gazety J. Jonah Jamesona z serii komiksów Marvela o Spider-Manie. * "Hinny of the Hills" to aluzja do "Heidi, dziewczyna z gór". * Znaczek Coco Pommel jest aluzją do kapelusza projektu Coco Chanel. * Tytuł odcinka ma nawiązanie do filmu "Muppety podbijają Manhattan", może też to mieć związek z jedną z piosenek Leonarda Cohena "First We Take Manhattan". ** Podobnie nazywa się też odcinek serialu "Detektyw Monk": "Monk podbija Manhattan" ("Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan"). * Billboardy na Bridlewayu parodiują plakat musicalu "Cats", oraz logo Coca-Coli. * W piosence Generosity, a dokładnie pod jej koniec Rarity wykonuje obroty wokół lampy, niczym Gene Kelly w "Singin' in the Rain". * W tym odcinku pojawiają się kucyki podobne do bohaterów serialu "Mad Man". Pinkie Apple Pie * Scena, w której Apple Bloom śpiewa krótką piosenkę, a następnie gubi mapę, jest nawiązaniem do fanowskiej serii filmików "Ponylicious", zapoczątkowanych przez "Twilightlicious". * Gdy Pinkie przewraca Applejack, ma to związek z serią Kubusia Puchatka, gdzie tytułowego bohatera przewracał Tygrysek. ** W tej konkretnej scenie jest jeszcze jedna aluzja: za krzakami przez ułamek sekundy widać postać przypominającą Slender Mana. * W pontonie Pinkie wykonuje znanego mema, "Kaczą Twarz". * Dźwięki, gdy w piosence "Apples to the Core" na jabłoni pojawiają się jabłka przypominają dźwięki ze znanej gry "Minecraft", gdy podniesie się przedmiot z ziemi. Rainbow Falls * Kucyk masujący Spitfire jest karykaturą jednego z bohaterów serii filmów Rocky. * Muzyka z treningu Wonderbolts ma nawiązanie do piosenki z pierwszego filmu Rocky z 1974 roku. * W pewnym momencie widać kucyka, który przelatuje tak jak Derpy w odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. O jednego za dużo * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka – Three’s a Crowd – dosłownie nawiązuje do angielskiego przysłowia "Two is company, three's a crowd" (We dwóch przyjemnie, troje to już tłok), które oznacza, że obecność trzeciej osoby przeszkadza parze w przyjemnym byciu razem. ** Three's a Crowd to również tytuł amerykańskiego sitcomu. * Fluttershy wykonuje taki sam wyraz twarzy, jak w odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia. * Podczas piosenki "Glass of Water", jest scena gdzie Twilight jest ubrana jak Harry Potter, Cadance przypomina Hermionę a Discord Dumbledore'a. * W czasie tej samej piosenki Discord przybiera postać "Damy z Latarnią" z logo Columbia Pictures. * Discord w czasie piosenki pociera lampę nawiązując do filmu "Alladyn" w którym z lampy wyłaniał się dżin spełniający życzenia. * Stworzenie atakujące Cadance i Twi, nazwane zostało Tatzlwurm. Jest to z pewnością nawiązanie to Tatzelwurma, legendarnego stworzenia z folkloru alpejskich górali. * Twilight zakłada kostium Star Swirla Brodatego. Miała go już na sobie w odcinku "Luna odmieniona". * W pewnym momencie piosenki Discord udaje potwora z Loch Ness. * Discord nawiązuje też do takich produkcji jak: Horton Słyszy Ktosia, Pinokio, Alladyn, Gwiezdne Wojny. * Podczas podróży po lekarstwo dla Discorda, Twilight i Cadence ciągną "chorego" w rydwanie przypominającym tron Kserksesa I w filmie i komiksie "300". * Discord naśladuje wygląd Toma Cruise'a z filmu "Ryzykowny Interes" i Johnny'ego Deppa z filmu "Las Vegas Parano". * W pewnym momencie piosenki Discord parodiuje reklamę cukierków Ricola. * Maretania to nawiązanie do Mauretanii. * Abisynia to historyczna nazwa Etiopii. * Gdy Twilight i Cadance pokonują Tatzlwurma słychać krzyk Wilhelma. Honor Pinkie * Cheese Sandwich, grany przez "Weird Ala" Yankovica w odcinku śpiewa piosenki nawiązujące do jego oryginalnych utworów w stylu polki. * Wygląd Cheese Sandwicha jest odwzorowaniem wyglądu i stylu Yankovica. * Piosenka Pinkie the Party Planner jest aluzją do piosenki Belle z "Pięknej i Bestii". * Kwestia Pinkie 3:10 to Goof-off jest aluzją do tytułu westernu "3:10 do Yumy". * W kowbojskim stroju Cheese Sandwich wygląda zupełnie jak Clint Eastwood z westernu. * Piosenka Pinkie's Lament jest aluzją do piosenki Don't Cry for Me Argentina z musicalu "Evita". * Make a Wish jest aluzją do Raise Your Glass w wykonaniu Pink. * W "Wyjściu smoka" Pinkie miała przy sobie gumowego kurczaka bardzo podobnego do Bonelessa. Proste życie * W scenie, kiedy Rarity prezentuje program Dni Ponyville, w tle słychać Jezioro Łabędzie. Ta sama melodia pojawiła się też w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", gdzie Rarity tańczyła do tej muzyki. * Koniec muzyki, słyszanej podczas pierwszego występu Applejewel został wzięty z urugwajskiego tanga "La Cumparsita". Fluttershy ma głos * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do kontrowersyjnej grupy Milli Vanilli, która znana jest między innymi ze skandalu, gdzie okazało się, że nie wszyscy oficjalni członkowie zespołu śpiewali naprawdę, a jedynie poruszali ustami do śpiewu innych osób. * W odcinku pojawiają się aluzje do odcinków "Końska plotka" czy "Dzień Serc i Podków". * Na początku odcinka pojawia się jackalope - mityczne, północnoamerykańskie zwierzę. Jest tu przedstawiony jako królik z rogami jelenia. * Pinkie wspinając się po ścianie do Fluttershy, przypomina Spider-Mana. Nauka z Twilight * Restauracja, w której Twilight je ze Znaczkową Ligą jest nawiązaniem do barów szybkiej obsługi, jednak trudno stwierdzić, jaką sieć parodiuje nazwa Siano-Burger. * Przez moment widać projekt skrzynki na sześć kluczy, widzianej w "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". * W tle bardzo często można dostrzec kucyka będącego sponifikowaną wersją Philipa J. Fry z animowanego serialu "Futurama". Nielekko być bryzusiem * Tytuł nawiązuje do zefirków z G3. * W odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash uczyła Fluttershy głośnego dopingu. Tutaj Fluttershy uczy całej reszty przyjaciółek cichego dopingu. * Przed przelotem bryzusiów widać wśród zebranych kucyków orkiestrę mariachi. * Gdy Seabreeze usiłuje samemu dotrzeć do portalu, mija Doctora Hoovesa, który przechadza się w towarzystwie Rose i nosi na nosie okulary 3D. Jest to aluzja do Doctora Who, gdzie Dziesiąty Doktor w jednym z odcinków nosił takie okulary oraz do jednej z jego towarzyszek, która miała na imię Rose. Lekcja samodzielności * Angielski tytuł nawiązuje do piosenki Someone to Watch Over Me. * Bagna Płonących Gejzerów nawiązują do filmu „Narzeczona dla księcia”. * W odcinku pojawia się mitologiczny stwór - Chimera. * Jedna z głów chimery, węża, nawiązuje do Kaa, jednego z antagonistów z filmu „Księga Dżungli” z 1967 roku. * Wózki z ciastami przypominają wóz dr. Schulza z filmu „Django”. Maud Pie * Hełm, który zakłada Maud ratując Pinkie Pie przypomina pikielhaubę. * Maud mówi, że chce zdobyć "kamienioktorat z nauki o kamieniach". Nawiązuje to do doktoratu, stopnia naukowego na uczelniach wyższych. * Fragment, w ktorym Rainbow opisuje Maud nawiązuje do wypowiedzi Winstona Churchilla z 1939 roku o sytuacji Rosji w II Wojnie Światowej. * Kolorowanka, którą robi Pinkie, nawiązuje do sceny z serialu Marta Mówi, gdzie jeden z jego bohaterów kolorował podobną. * W pewnym momencie w bibliotece Twilight można zobaczyć projekt skrzynki, który widzieliśmy w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle" (podobnie jak w Nauka z Twilight). Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle * Angielski tytuł odcinka - For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils jest nawiązaniem do powieści Ernesta Hemingwaya For Whom the Bell Tolls (pol. Komu bije dzwon). * Odwiedziny Luny w śnie Sweetie nawiązują do "Bezsenności w Ponyville, gdzie Luna odwiedziła sen Scootaloo. * Wycieczka Luny i Sweetie po przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości jest aluzją do „Opowieści Wigilijnej” Karola Dickensa * W czasie snu Sweetie dostaje sponifikowanego Oscara®, a cała akcja z perspektywy widza wygląda jak ceremonia Akademii®. * W czasie ucieczki kucyków z gali rozdania "kucykowych" Oscarów® z powodu deszczu słychać krzyk Wilhelma. * W polskiej wersji językowej, podczas podróży Znaczkowej Ligi pociągiem do Canterlotu, Sweetie Belle mówi pod koniec Ja wolę Fasolki. „Fasolki” to dziecięcy zespół wokalno-taneczny z Warszawy, który powstał dla potrzeb Telewizji Polskiej w 1983 roku. Wiara czyni cuda * W odcinku pojawia się muzyka podobna do tej z filmu Szczęki. * Zachowanie Babci Smith pod wpływem toniku przypomina efekt placebo. * Piosenka Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic nawiązuje do piosenki Passamaquoddy z Disneyowskiego filmu Pete's Dragon. * Cały odcinek jest aluzją do komiksu Lucky Luke'a pod tytułem Eliksir doktora Doxeya. Skrzydlata wiedza * Angielski tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do znanych słów powtarzanych podczas próby mikrofonu. * Imię "Generał Firefly" jest nawiązaniem do kucyka z pierwszej generacji o tym samym imieniu. * Twilight wspomina, że ulubioną akrobacją lotniczą Księżniczki Celestii jest "Icaranian Sun Salutation". To aluzja do mitu o Ikarze, który podleciał za blisko Słońca (które w Equestrii reprezentuje Celestia), przez co woskowe skrzydła się roztopiły. * Rap Pinkie Pie jest utrzymany w klimatach z lat 80-tych. * Mundur noszony przez Rarity nawiązuje do strojów żołnierzy z czasów wojen napoleońskich. * Strój Firefly założony przez Pinkie przypomina amerykańskie mundury z połowy XIX w. * Scena w której Big Mac otrzymuje walizkę złota (świecącego mocnym żółtym blaskiem), które nie jest ukazane przypomina scenę z filmu Pulp Fiction. Targi wymiany * Przedstawiony w odcinku pies to Ortros – w mitologii greckiej dwugłowy pies Geriona. * Podczas pierwszej sceny Rarity i Applejack można zobaczyć dwójkę kucyków przypominających bohaterów gry BioShock Infinite. * Scena, w której Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy próbują przeprowadzić ortrosa przez zatłoczoną drogę jest nawiązaniem do gier z serii Frogger. * Jeden z handlarzy wygląda jak Kratos, główna postać serii gier God of War. Inspiracja, manifestacja * Scena odnalezienia księgi przez Spike'a jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Alladyn", gdzie główny bohater odnajduje magiczną lampę. * W angielskiej wersji Rarity mówi "I'm so excited!", na co Spike jej odpowiada "I'm so scared.". Jest to nawiązaniem do serialu młodzieżowego "Byle do dzwonka". * Postać lalkarza Claude'a, jak i jego sposób wypowiedzi nawiązują do postaci aktora komediowego W. C. Fields'a. Igrzyska w Equestrii * Gdy Spike widzi statuę na jego cześć, naśladuje Barbrę Streisand z jednego z jej musicali. * W angielskiej wersji słowa Twilight "Equestria, we have a problem" są nawiązaniem do słynnych słów "Houston, we've had a problem here" Johna Swigerta, członka załogi Apollo 13. * Zapalenie znicza nawiązuje do prawdziwej tradycji zapalenia znicza olimpijskiego, wywodzącej się jeszcze ze starożytności. * Spike w odcinku miał problemy z zapaleniem znicza. Co ciekawe, pewien problem ze zniczem był również w trakcie otwarcia Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Vancouver w 2010 r. kiedy jedno z ramion znicza nie zadziałało. * Na igrzyskach olimpijskich zdarzały się również wpadki z hymnami, podobne do wpadki Spike'a. Na Zimowych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Sapporo w 1972 r., gdy Wojciech Fortuna wygrał konkurs skoków narciarskich, okazało się, że japońska orkiestra nie miała nut polskiego hymnu i nie potrafiła go zagrać. Królestwo Twilight Część 1 * Tirek jest aluzją do swojego odpowiednika z G1. * Discord siedzący na szkatułce przyjmuję pozę Myśliciela. * Discord korzysta ze skutera Blythe Baxter, głównej bohaterki [[wikipedia:pl:Littlest Pet Shop (serial animowany)|serialu Littlest Pet Shop]]. * Discord dzieli swoją głowę na dwie części, by uniknąć ognistej kuli od Tireka. Jest to nawiązanie do głównego antagonisty Terminatora 2, T-1000. * Discord w mundurze wojskowym na tle flagi Equestrii przypomina portret generała George'a Pattona, autorstwa George'a C. Scotta z filmu biograficznego "Patton", z kolei fajka i okulary to znaki rozpoznawcze generała Douglasa MacArthura. * Kucyk niosący pomarańcze, stał się pierwszą ofiarą Tireka. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu "Ojciec Chrzestny". * W angielskiej wersji kiedy Pinkie pyta Discorda, skąd wie jak się czuje Twilight, Pan Chaosu, podczas tłumaczenia używa słów "woe is me". To nawiązanie do cytatu z "Hamleta" Williama Shakespeare'a. * Wysysanie znaczka przez Tireka przypomina zachowanie Dementorów z filmu i książki "Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu". * Przedstawienie się Tireka I am Lord Tirek nawiązuje do przedstawienia się Lorda Voldemorta w "Harry'm Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic". * Słowa Discorda "Tirek, I presume?" nawiązują do słynnych słów "Doctor Livingstone, I presume?" ("Doktor Livingstone, jak mniemam?"") Henry'ego Stanley'a gdy odnalazł słynnego podróżnika Davida Livingstone'a w środku Afryki. * Discord lecący przy pomocy parasolki przypomina tytułową bohaterkę z filmu "Mary Poppins", ktora potrafiła się przemieszczać w taki sam sposób. Draconequus ma nawet podobny do niej strój. Część 2 * Kiedy księżniczki przekazują magię Twilight, formują z niej kulę energii, przypominającą technikę Genki-Dama z anime "Dragon Ball Z". * Kiedy Tirek pokazuje księżniczkom, że żaden pegaz, ziemski kucyk czy jednorożec go nie powstrzyma, ukazuje sylwetki przedstawicieli 3 ras w pomarańczowych kulach. Przywodzą one na myśl Smocze Kule z mangi oraz anime "Dragon Ball". * Kiedy Discord odpowiada Tirekowi, czy schwytał wszystkie przyjaciółki Twilight, mówi: "and her little dragon, too!". Jest to aluzja do kwestii z "Czarodzieja z Oz" z 1939 roku, która brzmiała "...and your little dog, too!". * Pojedynek pomiędzy Twilight a Tirekiem przypomina styl wykorzystywany w serialach typu anime. * Tęczowe moce bohaterek są nawiązaniem do Tęczy Światła, która pokonała Tireka w G1. * Okrągłe ułożenie tronów w zamku Twilight przypomina Okrągły Stół w Camelocie. * Medalion Tireka przypomina symbol Insygniów Śmierci noszony przez ojca Luny Lovegood w filmie „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci”. en:List of allusions/Season four ru:Отсылки/Четвёртый сезон Kategoria:Serial